Broken Promise
by Lcat14
Summary: Meet,Tori Vega.She loses her best friend,when she was 8 and since then she begin hating him.Every promise is completed in Tori's Life,but what will happen when her best friend comes back will she break her promise? co written with ADOREVAVAN (she is on wattpad and is awesome)
1. Chapter 1

A 6 year old Tori and a 7 year old Beck were having fun in Tori's dad's were laughing at their wives,because they had brought up a song from Taylor laughter from the parents died down after a couple of minutes and soon everyone was quiet,well except of Beck and Tori.

"Higher!"Little Tori's voice shouted and came out a little muffled as she was laughing,"Higher!Higher,Becky!"

"I'm tired,"A dashing little boy whined at Tori,complaining she had rid the swing a little too much,"Tag,your it,"

Tori jumped of off the swing and raced behind Beck,trying to catch ,Tori got the brightest idea in her little pretended to slip and hurt her little acted in pain and cried out for help,"Mommy,Daddy!Me hurt!Oww,"

Beck turned around and his face had all worried lines,instead of his usual parents quickly got up and ran to Tori.

"Tori,dear where did y-,"Tori's mom,Holly knealt down to Tori's height.

"Tag,your it!"Tori screamed touching her mom and started running and screaming,'I won!'Along the way.

Beck narrowed his eyes and tried to catch Tori,but he was out of little Tori turned around to see Beck,she didn't realize it was a big mistake.

"You acting."she said before Beck kissed her cheek,"Your red,like a tomato,"beck pointed at Tori's red tinted cheeks.

2 years later

8-year old Tori was skipping back to her home from tried to find Beck,but he was nowhere in sight.

She opened her door and tried not to yell,since her mother was sick and her dad went to go get some medicines.

She opened her bedroom door and found a white reading,the paper,which she thought was a note from her dad but was actually from Beck.

Tori,

I couldn't tell you this, I didn't want you to cry.  
My father got a job in Los Angeles and Mom,me and dad are moving there.

Bye.

"No,goodbye,or I love you or I'll miss you."Tori sobbed, ripped the paper in shreds and promised herself,she will never be seen talking to that boy,ever was Tori's only friend and now,well she had sighed angrily,promising to her big,sea blue teddy bear,that she'll never talk to Beck.

She then got up and went to take care of her sick mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori as now in Jade's car and were driving to one of the 5 star hotels in Hollywood.

"So..Tori,how about we hit the beach after unpacking?"Jade said taking a right we were in the hotel's parking lot taking our luggage out.

"I can't believe you bought a car,when you were here last summer,"Cat I just rolled my eyes.

"Lets go,guys."I pulled Jade and Cat in the hotel after the car pulled into the parking lot.

"Ok girls,I'm going to go check in,Tori you take the suitcases over there"Jade said,pointing to a black couch in the middle of the hotel as she handed me her bags and Cat' she snapped her fingers and we spread going with Jade as I heading to the couch.

I made my way towards the black couch looking around the hotel fascinated by everything I saw when I collided into someone and fell.

"I'm so sorry," I heard a voice say as I looked voice belonged to a brown haired boy with amazing eyes.I got lost I seen him,before?

"It's ok I wasn't paying attention it was my fault"I said as he helped me then helped me grab my bags and then followed me to the couch.

"I'm Beck by the way"He said smiling at me as we sat down on the couch.

"I'm... Wait" I froze."What did you say your name was?"I asked a little afraid

"I'm Beck Oliver"He said mouth formed a 'O' and I was staring at him ,my anger got the best of me.I snapped at him.

"You're in Beck James Oliver,"My eyes filled with anger,hatred,but most of all pain.

"Are you my stalker.I knew I w-,"I didn't even let him finish,when my angry side took over me.I slapped right.I slapped him,right on his cheek leaving a red mark.

"That was for the cruel letter and..,"I slapped him again on the left cheek,"that was for leaving me,"I muttered

"What is wrong with you?"He shouted back.

"Tori"someone said behind me.I turned around and Jade and Cat were walking towards me.

"Vega!"Jade smiled giving me a thumps up,"Your getting good who's your enemy?"

"Hi!I'm Cat!This is Jade and this is Tori,"Cat only if you knew.

"I'm Be-,"His voice got cut off by...the one and only,me.

"Lets go,"I took the keys and walked off to our rooms,leaving my childhood bestie and now biggest enemy in shock,pain and astonishment.I grabbed my bags and started to leave.

"Tor-bear,I'm sorry,I didn't wa,"

"Well,you did make me cry,"I dinged the elevator and waited for Jade and Cat next stop room no.265


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's pov

"Girl, you got to tell us what happened in the lobby"Jade patted my back. I was sobbing in our hotel room while Cat was out buying my favorite Ben and Jerry ice cream.

"You remember, when I told you guys about my childhood friend leaving me?"I kept taking deep breaths since I was crying a minute ago. I felt Jade's body freeze. I didn't blame her she also hated him. Her and Cat were like my sisters. Jade hated him for leaving me all of a sudden and she knew how I felt because the same thing happened to her.

"What about him?"Jade continued patting my back knowing it will calm me down.

"The guy down in the lobby, is him "I breathed in and out hoping to get my heart in its normal speed and not double that.

"I got the Ben and ice cream and movies "Cat said coming in and setting the bag down and looking everywhere but us.

"Cat, what did you do?"I asked with my eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?"She asked pulling the innocent look on.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine what is going on?!"Jade shouted, standing up. Cat winced at her full name being called.

"I gave..."Cat got cut out.

'Heart thumps and you jump Comin' down with goosebumps!You dared..'

My favorite song by China Anne Mcclain Calling all the monsters blared on my phone. I loved it! I looked at the caller ID It was a unknown number. I shrugged and declined it away and turned away, but it blared one more time Again I declined it but it rang two more times and now, I didn't care if I was about to explode and put my anger on the stranger.

"What!"I answered it. That's what someone deserves to annoy me when I just cried and now forcing someone to spill something she did.

"Tori, Thank god you answered I'm so.. "Beck sighed in relief.

"Bye, "I hang up on him and switched off my phone. I turned to Cat. I hope she's ready for a tantrum and I hope Jade can hold me off.

**The Next Day**

We were by the beach. The children making sand castles, Teenagers having water war. The sun sparkling and casting a diamond shining look on the blue, warm ocean.

I let myself drop on `the towel. I was tired of getting flirty looks from boys Obviously Jade and Cat didn't notice because they are to busy sun bathing . I unwrapped the towel which was around me and laid myself on it Not tanning.

Someone decided it would be a right time to come in between the sun and ! Note the sarcasm. I took out my glasses and stared at my enemy. (Someone takes my fun, then you just made a new enemy) "Uh hi "I sighed. Another one I'm going to reject.

I stood up and faced , my name's Stan, The guy smiled. I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion. "Stan?"I said which most likely came out as a question. "Stan Standing here waiting to go out with you "He smirked. That's the most corniest joke.

"She's taken, "A voice boomed behind me. I turned to find Beck. His jaws clenched, fists were molded his knuckles turned white If I knew better. I know that there's going to be a fist fight. "Beck, whatever you're going to do don't, "I assured him, "please."

"Even this, "He placed his hands on my waist. His hands touching the soft fabric of my shirt. (I decided to throw a XL tee on my bikini to stop getting the looks) "What.."I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. At first I hesitated. This was my first kiss. What should I do? But then I moved my lips like he did with mine in perfect sync. Sparks, Fireworks flying around me. Butterflies were flying in my stomach. If first kisses were always like these then I want to forever have my first kiss.

**2 minutes**

Beck pulled away reluctantly. Our foreheads were touching and this is was perfect. Before anything could happen I crashed my lips against his again. He was surprised but he gained himself and kissed me back.

Something pulled me back. I don't know who? But it sure wasn't me.

"Tori! What are you doing? Don't you remember that's the guy that hurt you" Jade scolded me.

"I'm sorry I got caught in the moment it won't happen again" I said

"Your right about that! now go change we are leaving!" She yelled as I ran to the bathroom I was walking towards the stall, when someone pushed me against the wall. I looked up to see a perfect chocolate brown eyes gazing back.

"Here, I forgot to give you this "Beck pushed something on my hand. He gave me a peck on the lips and walked away from the bathroom. I looked down. It was his number. Smiling to myself. I continued to get changed and walked over to Cat and Jade.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to gLeekedOut for helping me :) enjoy everyone

Back in the room Jade started yelling at me. Apparently I'm supposed to hate him forever or something like that.

"He left without saying anything Tori! Why would you give him the time of day now?" Jade yelled at me.

"Maybe it wasn't his choice?" I replied weakly, knowing it wasn't a valid excuse. He could have called or had his parents call my parents.

"You know that bull snaz and you know it!" Jade came back hotly.

"Well, I still miss him Jade! Sorry for having feelings like a normal person!" I yell back, starting to get very annoyed at her outburst. It's not like it happened to her!

"Whatever, have I not taught you anything about staying in control with boys?"

I didn't answer, she didn't really want an answer anyways. I thought about what had just happened outside and how the piece of paper with his number on it was burning a hole in my jeans so hot I thought my entire leg was on fire. I wanted so bad to call him but I didn't know what to say to him. Should I start mad and work my way to nice or just forget that he left and be nice the entire time?

When Jade had finally stopped yelling at me, she and Cat left. Something about getting snacks and some pepi-cola. Perfect time to call Beck if I want to get away with it. Stupid brain and thinking constantly, what if he really didn't want to talk and just wanted to be nice? If that were the case why did he pretend to be my boyfriend and get jealous that some guy was talking to me? I screamed in frustration and threw myself on my bed and lied there, face down, and thought for a minute about what calling Beck would mean.

Finally after about ten minutes of going back and forth with myself I got up the guts to call him. I dial his number and wait as it rang. After the fifth ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"Beck?"

"Yea, whos this?"

"Its, um, its Tori."

"Tori? Im really glad you called!" he sounded relieved.

"You are? Why?"

"Why, Tori I've missed you! I never wanted to leave!"

"You missed me, really? Its hard to believe cause you just left without a word. I cried for days Beck! I've missed you thinking you didn't want anything to do with me since there hasn't been a phone call or a letter in like what eight years!" I hollered at him, mad cause he had no right to miss me with the way he left me.

"Tori, please Im sorry-"

"I don't care right now, I just wanted to see if you really gave me your number, and you did bye Beck" I hung up before I did something stupid like forgive him. Jade was right, why should I listen to anything he says right now! I'm so mad at him! I get up grab my key card, purse and cell phone and walk out to find something to do to forget Beck and his butt munch self.

Walking down the street I see this karaoke bar and deicde that I should sing my frustrations out. So I walk in and place my name and song choice on the paper by the DJ and wait for my turn. As I'm waiting, I get a text from Jade.

_Where r u? *J_

_Karaoke bar, 10 & rue meet me here? *T_

_Comin cat is 2 *J_

_See u soon *T_

About five minutes later they walk in and come sit next to me.

"So why are we here Vega?" Jade asks bored.

"I wanted to sing, Ive been feeling very torn apart lately and I wanted to de-stress." I answer.

"Fine, but not too long."

Yes, your highness." I mock, laughing.

We sat there drinking some soda and listening to everyone sing when my turn came up. I walked on stage and waited for the music to start.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything  
_

_You held me down, but I got up (Hey!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (Hey!)_

_Get ready cause Ive had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (Hey!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (Hey!)_

_Get ready cause Ive had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar…_

After I sang I felt a whole lot better. Cat and Jade both got up to do songs after me, then we headed back to the hotel to order some pizza and play some board games. It was a great night, even after talking to Beck.


End file.
